orderjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Themulcea
The Themulcea, Library of Countless Blades is a Physical-type qlourint which is one of the 37 Sinful Curse Weapons. The Themulcea has the ability to copy and replicate any weapon, given the condition to hold the weapon for at least 5 seconds. Once copied, the weapon can then be produced again and again through the Themulcea. The qlourint requires mana for each summoned weapon. The cost depends on the size and material of the weapon being constructed. After the weapon is finished, it can be summoned to the user's hand or can be set to float in the air. These weapons can now be controlled to return back to the user or be propelled at high speeds as a projectile to a target. The library is known to possess a countless number of weapons from history, some of which are qlourints and other nameless weapons with different powers and effects. The qlourint is a symbol that for any weapon made in this world is owned by the owner of the Themulcea. The qlourint has the power of an overwhelming force that can overpower entire armies with a single gesture. This qlourint, along with the other Sinful Curse Weapons can bring down a country when used by a skillful hand. Abilities The power of the Themulcea is a library that stores up any weapon the user desires to copy. A 5-second touch allows the library store up and record a weapon's design, composition, structure, and material used. Once stored in the library, the user can access the weapon and construct it at the cost of mana. The user can also modify the weapon to suit the user's taste or the situation. For a weapon to be copied, the user must hold the weapon for 5 seconds. The user's arm will then begin to manifest glowing lines made of mana which will then record the weapon. Once the recording is done, the user can then access the weapon in its library. The user can now construct the weapon or modify it to their taste before constructing it. Construction of weapons require mana and the amount largely depends on the size and materials of the weapon. Once construction is finished, the weapon stays in the library, ready to be summoned and used. The user can record anything that is considered a weapon. It is not limited to weapons, as it can also record shields, armor and other defensive armaments but will be constructed at a greater cost than weapons. Once a defensive armament is constructed, it can also be summoned directly to the user's body. Once a constructed weapon gets destroyed, it will be required to be constructed again to be used. The user can store the constructed weapon back to the "library" and can draw it again to be used. The user can also construct and ready numerous weapons at once, taking aim at the target and instantly fire according to the user's will. The blades can also protrude from the ground. The qlourint's combat effectiveness is high that anyone who wields it can be called a "Walking Armory". The reproduction and construction of weapons of all ranges, in conjunction with the ability to rapidly fire them at high speeds or to summon them at hand as a spare makes the Themulcea a powerful weapon at hand. The Themulcea itself can also be used as a weapon. Its crude edges can easily cut a person down and its heavy weight can give a heavy blow to a target. Appearance The Themulcea takes form of any weapon the user desires. However, the most common depiction of the Themulcea is a giant sword with a long handle like a lance and a long, thick blade with crude edges. The sword takes up an earth-like color. The Themulcea can split up and form swords from the library and is initially formed from the swords of the library itself.Category:Weapons